Asesinato en Hogwarts
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Cuando se produce el asesinato de un alumno en Hogwarts, el miedo y la incertidumbre se propagan como una plaga por todo el castillo. ¿Quién es el asesino?¿Duerme contigo?¿Come contigo?¿Es tu profesor?¿Tu amigo?¿Tu hermano? Ante este panorama, un grupo de alumnos intentarán dar respuestas a estas preguntas con Victoire Weasley a la cabeza.
1. Prólogo: Avada Kedavra

**¡Hola!**

**Bienvenidos a "Asesinato en Hogwarts" una maravillosa historia llena de misterio, drama, romance, amistad y aventura. Vale, vale, ya dejo de echarme flores. No hay mucho que decir, excepto que espero que os guste.**

* * *

**_Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._  
**

**_Beta: Chessipedia. Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias :D_**

* * *

**Prólogo: Avada Kedavra.  
**

Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando ese momento. Las cartas estaban echadas y todo en su sitio. Un simple encantamiento hizo que sus pasos fueran silenciosos y no quedasen huellas en la nieve que cubría los jardines. Sabía que nadie le vería en ese paisaje, no por nada era invisible.

Su víctima se internó en el Bosque Prohibido, confiada. Se creía tan importante, tan poderoso. Este era el momento en el que iba a bajarle los humos, en el que todo terminaría para él. Porque él no significaba nada y nadie le echaría de menos. Le siguió, internándose en el bosque. Los árboles se juntaban, tapando casi completamente los rayos del sol, dándole un ambiente tenebroso al bosque. En el interior no había nieve puesto que las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles no dejaban que cayese pero, a pesar de todo, hacía un frío mortal. Seguía caminando por el sendero libre de arbustos y zarzas, así que no tuvo que preocuparse de que delataran su presencia.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar al que le había citado.

Se hizo visible y carraspeó sonoramente. Su víctima mutó su expresión de confiada a una confusa. Seguramente no esperaba encontrarse en esa situación, precisamente con la persona a la que había atormentado tantos años. Miró a su alrededor, nervioso. Era inteligente, no podía negarlo, y ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que eso no era una cita a ciegas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta—. Oye, tú ganas—dijo, con nerviosismo, mirando la varita algo temeroso-. Ha sido una broma fantástica pero creo que deberíamos volver. El toque de queda será pronto, se darán cuenta si faltamos a la cena.

—Nadie va a volver al Colegio—sonrió—. Bueno, en realidad me equivoco. _Tú_ no vas a volver.

El corazón le latía rápido en el pecho y la varita le temblaba en la mano. No debería sentir ese nerviosismo ni esa duda. Él era su maltratador, su tormento. Y también el de muchos otros. Nadie le echaría de menos, era una mala persona. Sólo estaba haciéndole un favor al Colegio, al mundo en general.

Su víctima se percató de su duda.

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?—se mofó, recuperando parte de su prepotencia—. ¿Tú? Nadie ha conseguido vencerme en un duelo y hoy no va a ser la primera vez. No perderé contra una basura como tú.

_Basura_

No era la primera vez que le oía decir eso. Tantos años...Tantos años de insultos, bromas, maldiciones. Todo debía acabarse en ese momento. Las dudas se evaporaron y la mano le dejó de temblar. Ahora, ambos tenían las varitas en la mano y se apuntaban. Supo que no debería haberle dejado hablar. Tampoco debería haberse dejado ver pero eso le parecía demasiado rastrero, una jugada más acorde con la personalidad de su víctima.

Era el momento de actuar. No había segundas oportunidades, no había más tregua. Lo había pensado todo al detalle y ya no había vuelta atrás. No permitiría que él pronunciase ni un solo hechizo, no le daría la satisfacción de vencer. Él iba a morir esa noche y nadie iba a salvarle de ello. Ni siquiera su verdugo. Había tenido una oportunidad, podría haber sido un poco más humilde y, entonces, las dudas habrían vencido. Un par de hechizos inofensivos y después habrían vuelto al Comedor insultándose, como siempre. Pero no había sabido jugar sus cartas. Creía que era demasiado poderoso como para sentirse amenazado. No pensaba que fuese capaz de matarle.

Por una vez, iba a estar equivocado.

—_¡Desmaius!_

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero consiguió apartarse de la dirección de la maldición. Ahora sabía que las cosas iban en serio.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Rugió, con frustración. Una vez más había fallado, y ahora le había perdido entre la maleza. Sabía que no era recomendable salir del camino cuando caía la noche. Había muchísimas criaturas peligrosas escondidas entre las sombras. Pero no podía dejarle escapar. Ahora ya no. No cuando se había puesto en evidencia. Las cosa no deberían estar saliendo así, pensaba mientras corría por el bosque, buscando.

—_¡Desmaius!_

Saltó hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo. Miró hacia el origen del hechizo pero no había nadie allí. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla después del golpe. Dio un puñetazo al suelo y se levantó. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se escondió tras un árbol, tratando de escuchar algo, pero no había nada.

—_¡Forestum Revelio*!—_exclamó.

Una silueta azul apareció, corriendo de vuelta al castillo. Sonrió, observando cómo su víctima corría a través del bosque como un conejillo asustado. Comenzaba a alejarse, así que era el momento de moverse tras él. Jamás había corrido tan rápido como esa vez pero tenía la ventaja de verle claramente y de saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

—_¡Confundus!—_gritó, por encima del hombro.

—_¡Protego!—_el hechizo protector hizo su trabajo. Era el momento perfecto—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Esta vez, la maldición dio en el blanco y el chico fue lanzado hacia atrás, dando una voltereta en el aire. Aterrizó entre unos zarzales, a varios metros de su posición. Estando en un lugar indeterminado del bosque, pasarían al menos dos o tres días antes de que le encontraran. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó hasta el cuerpo haciendo encantamientos menores mientras caminaba, tapando las maldiciones que había utilizado. Estaba tumbado en una posición extraña, antinatural. La plata de sus ojos ya no brillaba y la malicia había desaparecido.

Casi parecía una buena persona.

Se alejó del cuerpo y regresó al castillo que se recortaba contra el atardecer. El fin de un día que Claus Finnigan no sería capaz de ver.

* * *

**Forestum Revelio: bueno, en un primer momento iba a poner _Homenum Revelio _pero resulta que eso sólo funciona para espacios cerrados y, el Bosque Prohibido será todo lo tenebroso que quieras, pero está abierto jaja. Así pues, cogí el mismo encantamiento pero le añadí _Forestum_ que significa bosque en latín. Su funcionamiento sería igual que el _Homenum_ pero en un bosque.**

* * *

**Los reviews son bienvenidos así que no dudéis en dejarlos ;D  
**

_24/10/13 a las 19:05_


	2. Desaparecido

**Segundo capítulo :DD**

**¡A leer! Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Beta: Chessipedia. Muchas gracias por tus observaciones :D**

* * *

** Capítulo 1: Desaparecido  
**

—¡Es hora de levantarse!—Sarah Finnigan tiró de la cortina que tapaba la cama de su compañera de cuarto pero Victoire no estaba ahí—. ¿Victoire?

—Buenos días—la saludó una voz adormilada a sus espaldas—. El baño está libre, por si quieres ducharte.

Victoire no atendió a la charla de Sarah, que hablaba sobre un chico de nombre indeterminado que había visto en Hogsmade en la última salida. Agradeció enormemente que no pudiese hablar mientras se duchaba. Victoire amaba el silencio por lo que la convivencia con su compañera no siempre era demasiado pacífica. Ni después de seis años había conseguido meterle en la cabeza que no le interesaban sus charlas banales.

Tardó más de quince minutos en vestirse, ya que no encontraba la maldita corbata reglamentaria en el vestuario escolar. Cómo odiaba esas cosas. Lo que realmente le gustaría sería llevar unos vaqueros y su camiseta de los Wanderers Wigtown, su equipo de quidditch favorito. Pero era imposible, claro. McGonagall no había querido ni oír hablar de ello.

Sarah y ella bajaron a la sala común, buscando a sus propios amigos. Ellas eran las únicas chicas de sexto en Gryffindor pero eso no había conseguido unirlas. No parecían hablar el mismo idioma y, excepto en clase, donde era imposible evitarse, Victoire no le dirigía la palabra más allá de lo que dictaban los buenos modales.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones repartidos por toda la sala, mirando a su alrededor. Victoire era una persona popular pero no consideraba tener más que unos pocos amigos verdaderos. Los podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Y, para los pocos que tenía, eran unos dormilones.

—¡Buenos días!

Victoire sonrió, a la vez que se giraba a mirar a Liam Hester, su mejor amigo.

—Hola.

Liam era un chico, también de sexto, rico hasta decir basta y, según la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts, el chico más "lindo" del colegio, con una sonrisa de "príncipe azul" y unos ojos "hechizantes". En su opinión, Liam era un idiota, con la insana tendencia de camelar a todo lo que tuviese falda, y el horrible tic de rascarse el brazo, lo que le daba un aire tímido que nada tenía que ver con su personalidad.

Locas, todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban locas.

—Que sepas—comenzó Victoire—que por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

—De nuevo—añadió él mismo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Gilipollas.

—Y supongo que te parecerá genial.

—Desde luego. El profesor Corner es un idiota, cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar en sus clases, mejor—Victoire puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo llevarle la contraria. Michel Corner era un idiota en muchos aspectos aunque no se podía negar que sabía lo que se hacía.

A pesar de la hora, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos engullendo todo lo que podían antes de que se terminase el tiempo de desayuno. Victoire y Liam se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, empujándose y bromeando. Notó que varias chicas la miraban con rencor, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que les faltase suficiente cerebro para darse cuenta de que sólo era su mejor amiga. De todas formas, ninguna de esas chicas sin personalidad le interesaban realmente a Liam así que ella no era un verdadero impedimento.

—Clarissa te está mirando otra vez—le informó, casualmente.

—¿Dónde?—Liam miró en derredor, ansioso.

Victoire rió.

—¡En tus sueños!—chilló, revolviéndole el pelo.

Liam frunció el ceño y se hizo el ofendido. Victoire sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado, sobre todo porque sus labios luchaban desesperadamente por formar una sonrisa. Como castigo, se limitó a tirarle de la trenza y robarle las últimas tiras de bacon que quedaban en toda la mesa.

—En tu cara, Weasley—se regocijó, pasándole las lonchas por delante de la nariz.

—Oh, cómo te odio.

Siguieron comiendo, hablando de las clases y los deberes atrasados. Victoire fue testigo de cómo sus tareas pendientes iban aumentando a medida que nombraban asignaturas. Era increíble la cantidad de trabajo que acumula una cuando está pensando en otras cosas.

—Oye—dijo Liam, en un momento determinado—, ¿te has fijado en que Claus Finnigan no está?

Victoire levantó la vista del plato y miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Efectivamente, el mellizo de su compañera de habitación brillaba por su ausencia. La chica sonrió, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, nadie le va a echar mucho de menos—comentó Victoire, volviendo a sus huevos revueltos.

—Seguro que Sarah sí. Mira—Liam señaló con un dedo hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sin ningún disimulo—, ya está por ahí preguntando.

De nuevo, Liam tenía razón. Sarah pululaba entre los alumnos, preguntando a diestro y siniestro. Al parecer, nadie era capaz de darle ningún dato concreto. Su expresión era de angustia, algo no demasiado normal en ella, más despreocupada que una piedra.

—No será nada, seguro—hizo un sonido de despreocupación y desvió el tema hacia la redacción de Transformaciones.

Victoire no ardía en deseos de hablar de Finnigan, la verdad. Odiaba a ese chico, que había pasado los últimos cinco años atormentándola. Era bastante conocido por ello. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, jugando bromas pesadas, maldiciendo por los pasillos y minando la moral de todos aquellos que no le caían en gracia. Con ambos padres en el Consejo Escolar, poco se podía hacer contra él. Una esperaría que un superviviente a la batalla de Hogwarts educase mejor a sus hijos pero, visto lo visto, eso no era un factor importante.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo, al percatarse de que Liam no apartaba la vista de la mesa de Slytherin.

Victoire se levantó, juntó sus libros y casi corrió hasta la salida, con Liam gritando y esparciendo bacon detrás de ella. Estaban a varios metros de la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando Liam al fin pudo articular palabra. Si hubiese sido por Victoire, se podría haber quedado mudo por el resto del día.

—Victoire, espera—la llamó, unos pasos por detrás—. ¿A qué viene esta huida?

Victoire detuvo su rápida caminata y se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo. Liam tenía el ceño fruncido y la confusión brillaba en sus ojos, pero la determinación era la emoción predominante. Victoire suspiró, sabiendo que no podría librarse de él y sus preguntas.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta—empezó, tratando de poner una mala excusa—, quedan menos de cinco minutos para que empiece Transformaciones y tenemos que subir dos pisos y recorrer tres pasillos. A mi parecer, no nos sobra el tiempo.

—Por favor, Vic—la chica frunció el ceño. Odiaba que la llamaran por cualquier diminutivo estúpido—, no hables como aquello que te importase perderte una clase. Ahora, quiero una respuesta sincera.

Victoire suspiró.

—Yo sólo...tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿vale? Es como...No sé explicarlo. Algo ha pasado, estoy segura.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Liam pareció estar buscando la mentira en sus ojos. No debió encontrar nada, pues sus labios formaron poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa. Sabiéndose salvada, Victoire se la devolvió más ampliamente.

—Bueno, si algo malo le ha pasado a Finnigan, montaré una buena fiesta.

—Lo secundo.

Sobra decir que llegaron a clase con varios minutos de retraso y que, en consecuencia, se ganaron un buen castigo. A ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado ya que, de todas formas, iban a estar juntos. Como el profesor Corner no les dejaba sentarse juntos desde tercero, Victoire ocupó su lugar habitual al lado de Clarissa Marks, una Slytherin que volvía loco a Liam.

A diferencia del resto de su familia, Victoire no tenía ningún problema con la casa verde a parte de la habitual competitividad entre casas, pero esta no variaba a la que tenía con Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Consideraba que, como en todas partes, había buenos—como Clarissa—y malos—como Claus Finnigan.

Sólo pensar el nombre del Slytherin le daba arcadas. Finnigan no era una buena persona, ni de lejos. Cualquier cosa que le pasase se la merecía con creces, e incluso más. Su última broma había consistido en una carta, supuestamente en nombre del Ministerio, que le comunicaba a una niña de primero de Hufflepuff que sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? Bueno, dejando a un lado que era un cabrón, al parecer la chica le había tirado sin querer un bote de tinta en una redacción en la que estaba trabajando. A Finnigan no le había bastado con insultarla en mitad de la biblioteca.

Entre charlas, apuntes y ejercicios, las clases se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para cuando Victoire bajó de la nube en la que se había recluido toda la mañana, estaban saliendo de Aritmancia.

—¿Tú te has enterado de algo?—fueron las primeras palabras de Liam, al término de la clase.

—Claro, tengo cerebro.

—Muy graciosa—le dio un nuevo tirón a su trenza y ella respondió dándole con el libro en el brazo.

—¡Bruta!—le gritó, sobándose la zona golpeada.

—Prefiero educadora, si no te importa.

Victoire estaba riéndose de su cara cuando Ted Lupin se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hola, Ted!—le saludó Victoire con entusiasmo—. ¿Vienes a hacerle una visita a tu chica favorita?

—Siento decepcionarte, primita, pero vengo en calidad de Premio Anual—respondió, con el semblante serio pero la voz burlona.

Ted y ella no eran realmente primos, pero como si lo fueran. La vieja Andrómeda se había encargado de él hasta su fallecimiento, pocos años después de la guerra, y luego tío Harry lo había adoptado, a pesar de que acababa de tener a James. Ted y ella habían compartido tantas cosas que le consideraba de la familia, al igual que el resto de los Weasley. Él era su primo y punto.

—¿Ha pasado algo?—Liam y Victoire se miraron, intuyendo la respuesta.

—No conozco los detalles—a esas alturas, un nutrido grupo de Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto se había reunido a su alrededor. Ted se removió, nervioso por tanta atención—. Lo único que me han dicho es que me encargase de llevar a los alumnos de este ala del castillo al Gran Comedor.

—¡Eh, Ted!—Rina Brught, Premio Anual, inundaba el estrecho pasillo con un enorme grupo de alumnos de tercero de todas las casas. Victoire reconoció a su hermana Dominique, que se acercó a ellos con un millón de preguntas en los ojos—. ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos, deben estar esperándonos!

Ted asintió y pidió al grupo que lo siguiera.

—¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que pasa?—preguntó Dominique, ansiosa.

—Lo primero es decir hola, pequeñaja—la amonestó Liam, con la simple intención de molestarla.

Lo consiguió.

—No me llames pequeñaja—le avisó, en voz peligrosamente baja.

—Lo mejor es que la hagas caso, Liam—Victoire sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía.

—¿Y si no, qué?

Como respuesta, Liam se ganó una buena patada en la espinilla. Victoire infló el pecho con orgullo, al ver cómo su hermana se atrevía a pegar a un chico mayor que ella. Liam, por su parte, estaba desplegando toda su capacidad imaginativa, soltando palabras que harían sangrar los oídos de sus madres.

—Te lo advertí.

Liam gruñó.

—Oh, no seas quejica. Va, Victoire, contesta—Dominque hizo un puchero adorable aunque la impaciencia en sus ojos estropeaba un poco el resultado.

—No sabemos nada.

Finalmente, llegaron al Gran Comedor donde estaba reunido todo el colegio. Tal y como Brught había predicho, les estaban esperando. Victoire no se perdió la expresión preocupada de los profesores, ni tampoco del asiento libre en la mesa de Slytherin, así como la repentina desaparición de Sarah en la de Gryffindor. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, su compañera había faltado a todas las clases.

La directora McGonagall se levantó, silenciando los murmullos con una simple mirada. Victoire siempre había envidiado el poder que ejercía esa mujer sólo con los ojos.

—Alumnos, debo comunicaros malas noticias—comenzó, muy seria—. Un compañero suyo ha desaparecido—los murmullos excitados no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos comentaban las posibilidades. No había que ser un Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de quién era el desaparecido. La directora los calló a todos antes de continuar

—Se trata del señor Claus Finnigan, al que no se le ha vuelto a ver desde las clases de la tarde del día de ayer. Es nuestra obligación como responsables de cada alumno del colegio, dar con el paradero del señor Finnigan y por ello vamos a organizar patrullas de búsqueda. A estas, sólo podrán apuntarse alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Cuando vuelvan a sus respectivas salas comunes, encontrarán un nuevo anuncio en el tablón. Aquellos que deseen apuntarse deberán hacerlo allí. Así mismo, invito a pronunciarse a todo aquel que sepa algo. Es de suma importancia—sus ojos azules parecieron clavarse en cada uno de los presentes. Victoire sintió un escalofrío—. Ahora, espero que disfruten de la cena.

No estaba segura de lo que pensaban los demás, pero Victoire estuvo segura de que no disfrutaría para nada de la comida. De hecho, tuvo que abandonar el Gran Comedor a los pocos minutos, incapaz de soportar la visión de la gente engullendo la comida y charlando como si tal cosa. En la sala común, el anuncio del que había hablado la directora estaba ya colgado. No estaba demasiado segura de las razones que tenía pero, impelida por un impulso imprudente, Victoire decidió apuntarse.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto—murmuró, a la vez que escribía su nombre.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, sábado, las patrullas se organizaron en grupos de cinco personas: dos alumnos de cada curso y un profesor. Victoire acabó en el grupo de Hagrid, junto a Ted, Samia, una alumna de séptimo, y Liam. Victoire no conocía de nada a Samia, pero al de unos minutos quedó claro que eran muy parecidas y podrían llevarse bien. Sin embargo, la tarea que tenían entre manos requería cierta seriedad así que no hubo mucho tiempo para charlas.

Como iban con Hagrid, su grupo fue el primero en internarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

Victoire y Ted, al contrario que Liam y Samia, se sentían muy cómodos en el Bosque, ya que habían ayudado a Hagrid muchas veces. Victoire era muy ágil, así que se movía con pasmosa facilidad entre los arbustos. Hacía media hora que habían abandonado el camino y se dedicaban a gritar el nombre de Finnigan una y otra vez. Victoire se estaba preparando mentalmente para encontrar su cadáver. Esto no era una broma más.

Un grito, que se escuchó bastante lejano, llamó su atención. Parecía la voz de Samia. Al primero, le siguieron otros dos, y luego otro y otro. Parecía histérica. Victoire corrió a través del bosque con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. ¿Le habrían encontrado?¿O Samia se había topado con alguna criatura del bosque?

Vio la espalda de Hagrid, alejándose hacia el castillo con la chica en brazos. Ted estaba a unos metros, mirando algo entre unas zarzas. Victoire se acercó a él lentamente, con la respiración acelerada por la carrera.

—Está muerto—le informó Ted, justo en el momento en el que se paraba a su lado.

Claus Finnigan estaba tumbado en una postura antinatural, con una mueca horrorizada en el rostro. Rígido y congelado, no daba muestras de haber sido agredido físicamente. Las palabras de la maldición asesina resonaron en su cabeza y mandaron un escalofrío a su columna.

Ted le pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

—Está entre nosotros, ¿verdad? El asesino.

Ted asintió, con los ojos fijos en el cadáver. Victoire no podía negar que la invadía una macabra curiosidad y, como si se tratase de algún animalillo, lo movió un poco con un pie. Obviamente, no hubo reacción.

—Victoire, no hagas eso—la reprendió Ted, sin mucho ánimo. Victoire no sabría decir si por la gravedad de la situación o porque le importaba poco lo que le había pasado a Finnigan.

Liam se unió a ellos poco después, junto con la mayoría de los profesores que parecían horrorizados ante el panorama. Era ciertamente terrible la muerte de un alumno, aunque Victoire se sentía fría por dentro. Le importaban más las consecuencias, que la muerte en sí misma. El mundo era un lugar mejor sin ese chico.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

Victoire, Liam y Ted dejaron atrás el Bosque, en un silencio contemplativo. Ninguno de ellos lamentaba realmente la pérdida de Claus Finnigan.


End file.
